England SweetHeart
by FlameSeaGoddess
Summary: Natsume cheated on mikan, making her sad effort to go to...ENGLAND! What will happen? Who are DR4? And What Does mikan have to do with them?


I was betrayed, hurt, and humiliated. I will never forgive him never! I'm Mikan Sakura and the life I had at Gakuen Alice will end with a bang.

~ flash back~

I woke up to the sound of rain pounding against the window seal. _I thought it was going to be sunny today oh well. _I thought to myself. I got ready for school and to see my beloved boyfriend Nastume Huuyga. I walked to class only to see Nastume kissing Luna. I can't believe Nastume would do this to me; after all we've been though he does this to me. He will never be forgiven. I walked over to him and Luna who were still kissing and slapped him. Everyone in the class was shocked about me ever being violent, even Nastume was shocked.

"Nastume, how could you I'll never forgive you" I said. My tears hidden behind my bangs. I walked out of the class and to my uncle's office. I knocked on his door he said a quiet: "come in". And I walked in and said: "when do I leave". He was surprised that I want to leave. But he said that I can leave tonight. So I went to pack everything I need because I was transferring to Gakuen Alice in England. Then headed back to my uncle's office ready to leave.

~flash back ended-

Now here I am in a limo on my to the airport Hotaru give me a baka gun just in case of an idiot attack. I was on my own from this point on. I never felt like this before but as soon as I left Gakuen Alice the rain stopped and the sun came out it was like I was a whole new person.

~In England~

The plane landed in England. And I have to say that London England was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. And the school I'm going to is huge and when I say huge I mean HUGE. It's beautiful, it looks like castle. When I got there I was sent to the principal office, he was a really sweet old guy but kind of perverted. My teacher's name was Mr. Godby; he was cool, nice, and funny. He paired me with a guy named Daichi. Daichi had dark blue hair and sapphire blue eyes, he has a birthmark shaped like a dragon going over this right eye, he wore a red dress shirt, black dress pants, and a pair of red and black Nikes.

"Yo, I'm Mikan Sakura" I said with a straight face. He looked up at me. He smiled at me patted the seat next to him. I sat next to him and smiled back. My new class was shocked that he smiled.

"I'm Daichi Sawada." He said. A girl with pink hair came up to us and said hi.

"Hi, I'm Kiki, Daichi's friend." She said. I nodded at her and she squealed like a fan girl. She screamed how cool I was. I sighed and covered my ears, Daichi did the same thing and he cursed under his breath. I giggled at him. Then a guy with gold blonde hair came up to us saying sorry for his girlfriend's behavior, while she pouted like a little girl. Daichi and I laughed at her. She pouted even more. The guy said his name was Kukai. From that day on they were my best friends we called ourselves Dragon Rose 4 aka DR4. Daichi was the leader of our group.

~time skip 3 years later~

(Mikan left for England at the age 11, so she's 14 now)

After 3 years DR4 was going to Gakuen Alice in Japan. Daichi and I started dating a year ago. I didn't want to go to japan but Daichi, Kiki, and Kukai were there for me. So, I went with them I made sure no one knew I was coming back expect Oji-san and Hotaru.

When we got there everything changed a little. We went to Oji-san's office. He gave us what we need and sent us to our rooms me and Kiki shared a room and the guys shared a room. We were special stars. Our room had red and black walls and red and white furniture, my bed sheets were red and purple, my pillows were white and purple. Kiki's bed sheets were pink and purple, her pillows pink and white. I took a shower after Kiki then we both went to sleep.

-Next day-

Still Mikan's POV

I woke up to birds chirping and the smell of pancakes. I took a shower and put on my uniform. Kiki and I ate our pancakes and went to meet the guys. I gave Daichi a morning kiss and we started on our way to class. Narumi gave me a big hug because he missed me so much. But if he missed me enough he would STOP CROSSDRESSING. Like seriously this guy got a problem. I learned how to change my hair color so I decided that my hair would be Blonde with dark blue highlights and I learned from Kiki to change my eye color, so I changed it to a dark pinkish purple color. We followed Narumi to the classroom. He told us to wait outside the door.

He introduced us then we came in.

"I'm Kiki Yamato, nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm Kukai Koyoyama, nice to meet you." He said.

"I'm Daichi Sawada." He stated, coldly.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, a returning student." I said. I watched the faces of the whole class; I couldn't help but chuckle at their faces especially Natsume's face it was priceless.

~Hey guys hope u like my first chap well see ya~


End file.
